


櫂x盖亚尔 r18同人合集

by hulaquan



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, happened after legion mate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 主要内容是櫂俊树和盖亚尔上床的故事，写得很烂只为了我自己爽，角色性格被我吃了
Relationships: Olivier Gaillard/Kai Toshiki
Kudos: 1





	1. 面对惊喜不要不知好歹

1.面对惊喜不要不知好歹

骑乘play

盖亚尔脱了裤子跨坐在櫂俊树的胯上，手腕在浅棕色头发男人的颈后随性交叉，闭上眼睛忘情地吻他。两副唇舌贴合在一处，像要靠高热把薄薄的皮肉融化，湿热的舌尖长驱直入，滑动在腭与舌之间，一股薄荷糖的味道。  
“唔……唔……”櫂背抵沙发，将手放在对方的腰后，只由着自己身上的家伙来。相比最初的不适应，如今他已经能够接受盖亚尔对接吻不可思议的执念——青色头发的男人吻技了得，又长于长时间作战。  
盖亚尔的右手很快动起来，将櫂衬衫的衣角从皮带下扯出，沿着腰腹向上煽情地抚摸，指尖在胸口的凸起四周缓缓打起圈。  
櫂的手指则情不自禁地向下。紧致细腻的臀肉落在他的手心正中，无论如何都是要捏一捏的。  
当法国人的拇指终于捏上对方硬如小石子的乳尖，年长的男人也在对方的下嘴唇上轻咬了一口，二人同时发出短短的哼声，短暂地放开了彼此的唇。  
“想我了？”  
“别用这种话恶心我。”年轻的那位不太高兴地皱起眉。  
嘴上不承认也没关系，櫂将手指探向更后方的臀缝，略微意外地触到某个圆形的硬物。  
“那，这个？”  
见盖亚尔抿着嘴不说话，脸上的热度肉眼可见地腾起来，他脑中即刻描绘出那东西的大致形象，心下随之一热，谨慎地摸清边缘，接着就要朝外轻轻拉动。  
“慢、你慢点拿！”脸热的法国人抱住他的脖子，把整个胸口贴在櫂的身上。  
“我还没做什么。”櫂拍了拍小男友的背，“放松，你夹得太紧了。”  
每当两人因为工作或者假期的缘故分别一个月以上、重新在同居的公寓里亲热的时候，盖亚尔总会临时准备一些平时肯定不会主动用、更不会让櫂对自己用的小惊喜。  
这回是肛塞。  
“你带着这个多久了？”  
“没多久，”盖亚尔含糊地说，“几个小时……吧。”  
从晚饭开始法国人就没有长时间离开过自己的视线，櫂粗略估算了一下时间，心中一动。借助一点润滑剂，取下肛塞并不困难，但櫂又在对方的臀肉上揉了好几回，占尽了便宜，而盖亚尔也难得不反抗，只在前者的脖颈后侧又亲又啃。  
幸好明后天两人都闲在家中不用在外面露面，随他怎么啃去，櫂想。  
借着客厅台灯的光线，他看清了这枚金属肛塞。但是他并不打算多留意这一小物件，随手扯了一张面纸裹起来就掷到了一边。  
没等盖亚尔开口对他此举表示什么抗议，櫂就这手上剩着的一点润滑剂顺势把两根指头埋进了对方的甬道。刚刚摆脱肛塞的括约肌还柔软着，吞入两根手指根本遇不上什么阻碍，穴肉软韧温暖，很是热情地吸住纤长的异物。  
“盖亚尔……你是不是还给自己做过扩张了？”櫂一边用手指在甬道里摸索一边问。  
“你想得真美！”埋着头的盖亚尔刚把櫂的腰带扣解开，闻声半恼地抬起头来。  
他心领神会，“哦。”  
“哦什么……你懂了个头！”盖亚尔气恼地捏住櫂的嘴，“闭嘴吧你！”  
櫂对此早就习以为常。就算他什么也不做，至多几秒钟，法国人就会自动松开手。  
他凭着记忆摸到穴壁上那块甜蜜的软肉，熟练地按下，青色头发的男人果然没了威胁力，只趴在他肩头喘气，“啊，好……好……”面对他的连续进攻，法国人无力招架，只在他身上软成了一滩，仅剩先前对付腰带扣的手还有点力气能拉下拉链，三下五除二地把櫂昂扬的兴致从支起的帐篷下解放了出来。  
“你有什么想做的吗？”櫂抽出自己的手指，倒上新的润滑剂，摸向早就硬邦邦地顶在他下身的硬物，与自己的硬挺并在一起缓缓地撸动起来，同时偏过头去在盖亚尔的耳旁吹气。  
“嗯……我今天要骑你。”好不容易挨过了前列腺快感狂潮的盖亚尔扶着沙发背慢慢地将身子直起来，他舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
紧随其后的是另一个覆上来的吻。盖亚尔实在太喜欢接吻了，櫂心想自己肺活量说不定就是这么练出来的。  
欧洲人原本是体毛多的基因，但盖亚尔是无毛派，定期会把自己剃得光溜溜，就连性器四周也没有什么毛发。或许过两天盖亚尔就要强迫他把毛也给去了，但今晚显然只能如此将就着。他短硬的阴毛刺激着对方敏感光滑的根部，激得身材小些的男人情不自禁扭动腰肢，进一步把自己的勃起顶入櫂的手心。  
两根又硬又热的性器亲密地贴在一起，润滑剂和彼此的前液交融地不分你我，櫂以指腹磨擦龟头的侧面，用湿漉漉的手心在茎身上下套弄，力道随着动作轻重变化。盖亚尔的手依旧在他的的胸腹之间游走，手心同样地汗湿火热。  
“唔……呼……你是不是快要到了……櫂俊树？”盖亚尔在吻的间隙里艰难地问。  
“我还能坚持，”櫂强作冷静，“你不行了吧？”  
“哼……”青色头发的男人示意对方松开手，趁机做了个深呼吸，“你还能坚持就好。”  
他膝盖着力将臀部抬起来，一手扶着櫂的肩膀，一手握着櫂挺立的阴茎，湿淋淋的阴茎顶端在穴口滑动几下，成功找准了方位，便慢慢坐了下去。  
紧窄湿热的甬道把他的性器吸得险些直接缴械，櫂被吸得头皮发麻，过了好一会儿才镇定住气息，“不戴套？”  
盖亚尔的脸上瞬间露出一些懊恼的神情。小他两岁的男友平常在床上最执着的一件事便是安全套，今天居然匆忙到直接忘记，显然是重大失误。“……忘了！拔出去，给我重来！”  
櫂见他要起身，不慌不忙地勾住他的脖子，“难得这么一次不戴套，反正你也不会怀孕，无所谓吧。”  
“放开我……不戴套麻烦死了，你站着说话不嫌腰疼！”  
“那就当满足我一个愿望，”櫂心思活络地想起他们早先的约定，“到时候我还你一个愿望。”  
盖亚尔的表情明显地动摇了。“尽在这种地方占便宜，混蛋。”法国青年不太情愿地撅着嘴，却又重新将腰沉下去，“别想有下一次。”  
“分明是你先忘了，”櫂乘胜追击，“你的身体说它比你的嘴巴更想我。”  
“不说话你也不会死，”盖亚尔狠狠地夹紧了身下的肉刃，“下回真该把你的嘴巴堵上。”  
櫂止住了打趣的话头，全神贯注，与盖亚尔一同屏着气等待甬道把自己的硬物完全吞下去的时刻。做过的次数已然很多，食髓知味的身体知晓如何汲取最大的愉悦，紧张只是一二分，更多的是忍耐，他们交换一串温软的吻，以满足的低叹作一小结。  
盖亚尔又花了一小会儿适应，随后才扭起腰。他把动作拉得很慢，慢得像是一场折磨，櫂几次三番想伸手去按他的腿根或者挺腰，都被盖亚尔狠狠剐了眼刀。性器在肉穴里徐徐碾平柔软的褶皱，躯体的记忆缓缓苏醒，快感的神经被撩拨到箭在弦上。  
青色头发的青年口干似地舔舔嘴唇，手掌向下按的力道加重了几分。櫂立刻明白过来，这是盖对方终于要正经起来的标志。  
盖亚尔小心翼翼地把臀部抬高许多，粗硬的阴茎几乎只剩下龟头没在穴里。下一秒，他闭了眼，一鼓作气地坐到底，炙热的肠壁亲密地绞上来，仿佛缠绵的湿吻。还没等强烈的快感在櫂的脑中炸出任何一个有意义的字符，盖亚尔就又进行了一回起伏。欢愉的电流化为层层叠叠的潮水，冲刷着每一个与理智连结的神经元，爱和欲望浸没了一切，流淌而出的喘息和呻吟与肉体排挤的声响是最原始的音符。  
“櫂……櫂……”盖亚尔情不自禁地喊恋人的名字。年轻意味着充足的精力，他的身体卖力地起伏，并没有要停下来的意思，而他的脸颊已经被潮红染遍，“帮我一把……”  
“哈……你首先得……告诉我你想让我怎么帮你吧……”櫂也已经无法流畅地说出一整句话。  
“你给我等着……”盖亚尔这时候依然不忘瞪他，“现在……摸摸我，嗯……”  
櫂从善如流地握住男友硬得直流水、卵蛋紧绷、离临界点只剩一线的性器，草草地用手指裹着上下套弄了两下，再用修建良好的指甲在顶端蜻蜓点水般地挠了一下，肉茎便在他手里痉挛起来，一股白浊的液体无声地从马眼中吐出，一半落在櫂的手上，另一半落在櫂的肚子上。  
高潮后的盖亚尔把后穴绞得更紧了，櫂不顾法国人的阻拦，借着沙发的弹性快而狠朝上顶跨，重重地操进湿润高热的甬道里，熟悉的肉壁热情不减，把性器上暴起的经脉也完美地裹住吮吸，每一寸敏感的皮肉获得的招待都细致入微。櫂掰着男友的臀瓣最后抽插了几下，抵在深处停顿，硬热的肉棒颤抖着在里面吐出了一大股精液，甚至令盖亚尔生出某种被灌满的错觉。  
双双抵达极境的二人餍足地摊在沙发一角，櫂尚未软下来的阴茎依旧顶在盖亚尔的后穴里。大口喘着气的法国人伏在对方的肩头休息，櫂却用手指沾了点落在自己腹部而未干的精液放在嘴边舔了舔。  
“你很久没自己做吗？”浅棕色头发的日本青年假装问得云淡风轻。  
被问到的家伙背着脸并不看他，脸埋在一边，说话声音都显得闷闷的，“谁叫你回日本去这么久……”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“笑个头啊！櫂俊树！”盖亚尔恼羞成怒地转过脸来，“是不是——”  
一个吻落在他脸上，把盖亚尔嘴边骂骂咧咧的句子堵回了肚子里。“我回来了，盖亚尔。”  
“……你以为我会像日本人一样接你的话吗！混蛋！”  
沉默。  
“……那什么……欢迎回来……櫂。”

END


	2. 餐后甜品的正确食用方式

2.餐后甜品的正确食用方式

餐桌play，口交

煎羊排吃得差不多了，櫂却好像还是对着特意摆在桌子正中的小蜡烛与精心挑选的陈年红酒背后的蕴意毫无察知。  
盖亚尔难免有点泄气。毕竟自从同居以来很少下厨的他如此“突然”地在家里做了从前菜开始的全套法国传统大餐……櫂俊树怎么会迟钝成这个样子？！  
盖亚尔拐弯抹角地和櫂在进餐的同时交谈，希冀后者能在对话中忽然茅塞顿开地想起今天是什么日子——但是没有，完全没有，櫂对这顿烛光晚餐的评价最多的依然是“你厨艺比我想得好”。  
可恶！什么啊！  
但是盖亚尔依旧心有不甘。他把餐毕的盘子从桌子上收走，准备把最后的甜品从冰箱里拿出来切好装盘。还有最后一道菜的时间！还可以再旁敲侧击一下！手上一边忙活，他心中的躁动不安一边愈发强烈：这么重要的日子总不能真的只有他一个人记得吧？  
甜品是他忙活了整个上午做好的芝士布朗尼蛋糕。为了不破坏与厨房只有半扇毛玻璃门之隔的餐厅里的气氛，盖亚尔没有打开最亮的顶灯，而是靠着油烟机打下的橙黄色灯光在流理台上操作。  
冷藏过后的蛋糕看起来很不错。盖亚尔切好两块在盘中，正欲把蔓越莓干放上装饰，一双手臂忽然从他的身后抱上来，将他的腰搂住。法国人心下顿时一惊，险些碰翻了边上的玻璃杯，好在另一个家伙伸手拦了一把，避免了它摔下水池的不幸。  
“你怎么走路没个声音……！”一种柔缓的暖意隔着衣物从身后那人的胸膛传递过来，盖亚尔虽然还强作镇定把蔓越莓挨个儿摆盘，但心早已飞到其他什么地方去了，“怎么不在餐厅里再等等，我马上就搞完了？”  
“饿了。”櫂偏头，在盖亚尔的眼角轻吻了一下，“你好慢。”  
“才吃完主菜吧！哪有这么快就饿了的……”被无端抱怨的一方短暂地气恼了一瞬，朝着环在自己腰上的手拍了一下，“松开松开，妨碍端盘子了！”  
结果櫂俊树非但没有松开手，还搂得更紧了点。盖亚尔几乎能听到自己心脏扑通扑通狂跳的声音，而拜如此亲昵的拥抱所赐，他自己甚至还可以感受到櫂的胸腔如何在呼吸中起伏。他听到自己用干巴巴的声音说道：“干，干嘛？”  
“不干嘛。”櫂慢悠悠地说，“抱几分钟，你很介意？”  
怎么就莫名其妙的，盖亚尔在心底嘀咕，但是不可否认的是，被如此抱着的感觉很安心。“刚刚不是你说饿了所以无声无息地摸进厨房来的吗？”  
“有吗？”  
“喂！”盖亚尔本想回过头瞪高自己半个头的日本青年一眼，结果因为櫂忽地分出右手覆在了他的右手背上而愣住了。没等盖亚尔大脑能运转出什么，櫂就执着他的手，用就近抓来的餐叉切了一小块蛋糕，小心地越过青发的今日主厨，谨慎地送入了自己的口中。  
盖亚尔当然看不到蛋糕被吞入究竟是哪一瞬间完成的事情，但想来餐叉终究是个尖锐之物，他怕贸贸然抽手会导致什么意外伤害，所以又过了好多秒才放下手来。  
然后他才意识到好像没有必要这么小心。  
“下回可以少放一点糖。”而櫂依旧若无其事般地点评菜品，“但这也不算很糟糕。”  
为什么櫂俊树夸人永远这么别扭？盖亚尔胸口的小动物又挠起爪子来了。相处一年多，盖亚尔也掌握了一些櫂言櫂语的实际含义。不过倘若櫂愿意更普通地更人性化地表达想法，他一定能少生两次，啊不，十次气。  
“嫌甜你就饿着吧！”盖亚尔用胳膊肘戳了戳身后的人，“放开我？我要去餐桌上吃我喜欢的餐后甜品了！”他把“我喜欢”这个词咬得很重。  
櫂这次倒是松开了盖亚尔腰上的手，然而他随即又握住了盖亚尔的手臂，引着后者转了180度，背倚着流理台而面对着他。  
盖亚尔不明所以，但櫂看起来胸有成竹，借着油烟机凑合的照明甚至还能捕捉到一丝狡黠的笑意。“你还要干什么？”  
“尝尝味道。”櫂低下头将嘴唇贴上恋人的。盖亚尔感觉心跳得更快了，就仿佛他们还是刚刚确定关系充满新鲜感的情侣一样。见法国人既不躲也不推他，櫂更进一步把舌头探了进来，布朗尼甜蜜的味道迅速蔓延开，他们的舌尖柔软地相触并交缠，盖亚尔不由自主地把眼睛闭了起来以更好地投入这个亲吻，而他的手指也随之在流理台的边缘扣紧。  
他们这次吻得并不如何激烈，可能是两人看在厨房里这么多摆在外面的碗碟的份儿上产生了什么默契。一吻终了，盖亚尔睁开眼睛，因无处安放的喜悦而产生了些许局促不安。  
“现在你应该尝到了，蛋糕真的做得很甜。”  
感动又在须臾间消失了。  
“滚滚滚，櫂俊树你不知好歹！”没了气氛，盖亚尔只顾着伸手去掰找在接吻时放在自己后背上的手。  
“还有一点酸味。”  
櫂的手与他打游击战，掰了三两回都没能彻底掰走。闻声，盖亚尔抬眼不解地看向櫂，“什么，怎么可能有酸味……”  
“你尝起来是酸的。”櫂又低下头来，用鼻尖蹭蹭男友的。  
“酸……”盖亚尔这回避开了，他偏过头快速地回忆，“红酒？我起身之前好像喝了一口……”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有什么……你还想质疑我的口腔卫生？”盖亚尔在櫂胸口推了一把，“我的牙医都没说什么！”  
“你有什么酸溜溜的话不吐不快吧。”櫂嘴角勾起的弧度似乎藏不住了，“有没有猜错？”  
“…………呵！櫂俊树！我就知道，你吃饭的时候果然在装傻！”再傻的人此刻都能反应过来，盖亚尔自然也能，他的火气又被撩拨起，结果不知何时被高个子的男友擒住了双手手腕，没处砸一拳。  
“我装傻什么？”櫂看着盖亚尔无意义地扑腾，似乎更开心了。  
“就是那个……那个！”感到被玩弄的法国人抬头时猝不及防遇上櫂直白热切的视线，突然生出一些难为情——因为这样搞得好像他特别期待这天的到来一样——连忙挪开了眼睛。  
櫂愈发凑上来，在他的颈侧嗅嗅，“哪个？”  
盖亚尔更局促了。他为了烛光晚餐甚至还给自己身上喷了买来后几乎没用过的香水。“一周……一周年。”  
“这里又没有别人，说得大声点。”  
“……我不说了！”盖亚尔皱起眉头，“我都不想搭理你了！你要是想不起来就自己好好回忆吧，我不要陪你浪费这种时间。”这回他再掰櫂的手没再受到多大阻力，櫂几乎是非常配合地直接将他松开，甚至还给他让了一条路出来。  
就在盖亚尔深呼吸一口气，决定端着他一个人的盘子离开厨房的时候，櫂的手又伸到他的面前拦住了去路。不同的是，櫂前一秒空空的手中现在多了一个巴掌大小的精致小盒子。  
“这……”  
“交往一周年纪念日礼物。”趁他还愣着，櫂又贴了上来。  
“你，你从哪儿拿出来的？”盖亚尔还在吃惊中，“变出来的？”  
“冰箱顶上。”櫂把盒子塞进盖亚尔的手心，同时把蛋糕碟接过，回身将其放归了流理台上，“你的视线盲区。”  
原来他刚刚让出一条路就是为了伸手从冰箱上拿到这个，盖亚尔恍然大悟。櫂捉弄自己的身高几乎是日经，但是看到今天的惊喜，法国青年觉得可以暂且原谅对方一回。“那……我可以现在打开这个吗？”  
櫂又从恋人的背后抱过来，将身型小自己一圈的盖亚尔轻轻松松地搂住，又把下巴随意地倚靠在后者的肩头，“你想什么时候打开都可以。”  
打开盒子，里面静静地卧着一对镶嵌着绿松石的银质矩形袖扣。盖亚尔一下子好像丧失了语言能力，除了支支吾吾说出的谢谢，其他单词都打起了架，撞得支离破碎。意识到自己说了太多莫名其妙的话，盖亚尔只得又把谢谢说了一遍来掩盖尴尬。  
櫂好像没听懂刚刚那串似乎经历了交通事故的法文单词是什么意思，只是快速地伸手摸了一把盖亚尔的头发——盖亚尔平常并不喜欢櫂这么做，因为会把他的头发弄得乱糟糟的，但今晚果然——小个子也一反常态没有多计较。  
袖扣很漂亮，但其本身的价值在此刻似乎被其他东西抢走了优先级，盖亚尔只是沉浸于櫂给他送了礼物以及櫂居然还会挑选除了先导者卡片以外的礼物这一新认知带来的冲击中。  
“我可能看错你了，櫂俊树。”盖亚尔缓缓地把盒子合上。  
櫂微微倾斜脑袋，“怎么，不合你心意？”  
“并不是，我很喜欢……”盖亚尔斟酌着用词，“只是你这混蛋有时候忽然体贴起来，我习惯不过来。”他在櫂的手臂间转过身来，微微踮起后脚跟把自己挂在浅棕色头发男人身上。“你想要我送你什么东西吗？”  
櫂低头在盖亚尔的嘴上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下。“我晚点会考虑的。但是现在我想做的事和你一样。”他把扶在对方腰上的手收紧，借助腰和腿的力量把后者抱了起来，“去餐桌上吃我喜欢的餐后甜品。”  
“餐桌？”盖亚尔反应过来了，他挣扎着回过头，“等等，餐具什么不都还在桌上吗，不收起来会摔——”  
“我说了，你在厨房里好慢。”櫂抱着法国人由厨房走回餐厅，将对方重新又举高些，放在了桌子上，“呼……我都已经把东西收拾了。”  
餐桌上确实没有刀叉和高脚酒杯，留下的只有早早铺好的红色桌布。  
“够浪漫吗？还是说把灯关了，就留蜡烛？”櫂拉出一边的椅子拖到盖亚尔的正对面。  
坐在桌上，晃着脚，盖亚尔把居家拖鞋甩在了一边，“这么暗的灯光差不多，只有蜡烛的话我连你的脸都看不清楚。”  
“原来你这么喜欢我的脸。”櫂转身去端起红酒杯，小抿了一口，用左手手指托起恋人的脸，俯身朝着盖亚尔红润的嘴唇亲了下去。  
盖亚尔没空应付櫂听起来颇为自恋的发言，他顺从地张开双唇，残留的酒液便顺着唇舌流淌过来。櫂轻舔他的唇瓣，酥麻的痒意像水面的波纹一圈圈扩散，盖亚尔情不自禁地伸手按住櫂的肩膀，将身体向前倾，同时伸出自己的舌头，迎上对方久久只在门口搅动着情色氛围的湿热舌尖，反客为主，缠住他的唇舌，探入男人的口中，交换彼此的唾液，尽情地掠夺恋人的氧气，把櫂的腿脚都亲得有些发软。身体的热度直线上升，冀求彼此的诚实欲望让他们的呼吸变得粗重，气息交错之时将周遭的空气也染上了滚热的甜意。  
事到如今，他们到底接过多少次吻已经无法计算，櫂做主动方的时候不算多，或者说他在亲吻上的兴味远不及盖亚尔对接吻的强烈偏爱。这就是法式深吻？櫂在第一次被盖亚尔按在沙发里亲到上气不接下气的时候花了好几分钟才回过神来，一边疑问一边表示刚才差些就眼冒金星。  
如果说盖亚尔专精的是唇舌技巧，那么櫂比较擅长的则是用手指上的把戏挑起情欲。  
酒杯早早安置在了安全的位置，櫂重获自由的右手沿着盖亚尔的胸口一路向下抚摸，温暖的手掌隔着薄薄的一层衣物感受法国人胸腹柔和的肌肉线条，最终从揭起的衬衫下摆探进去，摸上了盖亚尔平坦的小腹。手指在年轻的肉体上随意地打着圈，匀速朝更上的位置进发。当櫂的指腹快速地擦过被开发得十分敏感的乳头时，盖亚尔难以抑制地从喉咙深处吐出了一声唔嗯。他下意识地抓住櫂的手腕向上带，示意櫂多摸摸他的敏感带。  
櫂自然会意，伸展手指粗略地包住整块胸肌用力揉了揉，随即用食指与中指间的位置夹住胸口的凸起轻轻地拉扯，又用拇指指心按在勃起的乳头上朝内揉按。这一套总是非常受用，盖亚尔忍不住也腾出一只手，与有限的耐心赛跑似地将衬衫纽扣逐一解开。  
“你好急啊。”櫂不禁调侃，“我还没吃到这里呢。”  
盖亚尔瞪了日本人一眼，抬起膝盖不紧不慢地朝着櫂正装裤下明显支起的帐篷顶了顶，“这难道也是你游刃有余的象征吗？”  
櫂意义不明地笑了笑，没说话，只把手指从右胸挪向左胸，在硬如石子的乳尖周围画着小圈，又时不时用剪得短短的指甲磨蹭正中的突起，然而始终不给予更强烈的刺激。盖亚尔起初抿着嘴唇忍耐，最后终是忍不住，松开环在浅棕色头发的青年颈后的双手，顶着羞耻感摸上自己的胸口，急躁地牵过櫂的手用大拇指与食指揉捏自己急需抚慰的两点，舒服地发出了一串叹息。  
“嗯，嗯，啊……呼……”  
“你想着我自慰的时候经常这么粗暴地蹂躏自己的乳头吗？”  
盖亚尔感到自己的脸上腾起一阵热度，“我平时很忙的，哪有时间想着你自慰！”  
櫂俯下身凑近青发青年涨红的乳尖，而为了便于櫂的行动，盖亚尔也配合着用两只手肘向后支在餐桌上，半是仰面，屏着气不敢多动。櫂的嘴唇几乎贴在盖亚尔的胸口上，潮湿炽热的吐息伴随着他的话语喷在他此时无比敏感的皮肤上，“这么说的话，你的胸口变得这么下流是我们做爱的时候开发出来的？”  
盖亚尔看过去时正好对上櫂漂亮得仿佛施了法术的湖绿色眼睛，心脏跳快了一拍，呼吸又乱成一片，“全，全是你的错……！”  
櫂没有再难为小男友，而是伸出舌开始了品尝。湿热的舌尖触及乳尖的一瞬间盖亚尔脑中的弦就绷断了，而当櫂从四周将少得可怜的乳肉向正中推挤并将乳头含在嘴唇间轻咬与吮吸时，盖亚尔差点跳了起来，腰间的力量仿佛一下子就被抽走，软软地躺倒了下去。被这样狠狠地玩弄着敏感的地方，法国青年脑中的痛觉却尽数被替成了快感，层层叠叠地包裹着他的身体。吸吮声淫秽又黏腻，湿漉漉的唾液浸润着肿胀的乳粒，更显得它艳红可怜，白花花的乳肉也被揉捏成粉色，看起来甚至微微凸起了些。只可惜男性的胸部无法泌出乳汁，无论再怎么吸舔无法产出些什么，盖亚尔的下身却越来越热了。  
唇舌与牙齿交替，櫂的舌尖在盖亚尔的胸口留下一道湿漉漉的水痕，迁移到另一边的乳头重操旧业，被照顾过的乳头也没被冷落下，灵巧的手指翻上来，恰到好处地揉捏拉扯。他的身躯在源源不断的快感中战栗，脚趾舒服地蜷缩起来，法国人大口喘着气，口中本能地吐出许多母语的呻吟，“不要停，呜，呜……啊！好棒……”  
毕竟櫂也不是木头，盖亚尔忘情的呻吟声也撩动着他的神经，煽动血液在身躯中奔流，下身更显紧绷，催促着性爱的下一步。  
首先是双方的裤子。櫂常用的皮带用单手解开自然是简单得很；而盖亚尔在休息日穿着某条休闲裤，解开它需要对付一颗眼儿很小的纽扣——盖亚尔曾经耗费了三四分钟才在两人亲热的同时把自己的纽扣完好地解下来——幸好这对于櫂来说根本不是难题，解开这颗纽扣就像他从卡组上抽出暴击触发一样简单。盖亚尔将两腿轮流架在高个儿的恋人肩上，成功地在櫂的协助下摆脱了自己的长裤。  
为了接下来的步骤，櫂沿着胸口一路亲上去，锁骨，喉结，最后回到嘴唇，坠入一个湿热的吻。为了不被自己的口水呛到，盖亚尔用一边的手肘支起半个身体，热切地拖着櫂的脸颊轻轻啃咬他的嘴唇。但櫂并不想把这个吻变得难舍难分，唇舌交缠没几下就强行把法国人推开了。他抵着盖亚尔的额头把对方的视线朝下引，同时伸手隔着恋人的棉质内裤揉了两把。  
前一秒还不解着櫂为何匆忙撤身的盖亚尔顿了两顿，很快会了意，“你想，怎么来……？”  
櫂的指尖隔着布料勾勒出盖亚尔性器的轮廓，同时缓缓直起上身，将左手掌按在他的腹部，右手从三角内裤的侧边探入随意地在恋人几乎完全勃起的欲望摸了一把。“好一段时间没尝过这里，我要多吃一点。”  
青色发丝的“餐后甜品”心跳得很快，脸上又泛起一层潮红。“櫂……俊树……”他叫男友的名字，比平时的叫法比起软化了许多，“你……”  
櫂埋头在盖亚尔腿间，牙齿咬着内裤的顶边，双手从后面将紧致的臀瓣包住揉捏，慢条斯理地把掩着法国人欲望核心的最后一件衣物往下褪。盖亚尔的性器很快暴露在两人共同的视界里，櫂炙热的呼吸喷洒在粉红色的顶端，引得它微微颤抖。  
盖亚尔那里的尺寸不及櫂，勃起后茎身大部分能被后者握在手心。櫂没把他的底裤完全褪下，而是让它停在了卵蛋之上，紧接着就用手掌包住了盖亚尔硬挺的阴茎，惊人的硬度和热度令櫂不禁轻笑。  
“盖亚尔。”  
“……怎么，怎么了？”  
“我们上次做是什么时候？”  
盖亚尔不解，“……四天前？你去意大利比赛，我在参加欧洲VF联盟宣传活动。”  
“我不在的时候你真的没有想着我给自己做手活吗？”  
“什么……我哪有那个时间？我说了我很忙的吧。”盖亚尔大声反驳，想把自己一瞬间慌张掩饰过去。明明都做了一年情侣，櫂还是热衷于冷不丁地揭出盖亚尔自己都没有留意到的对于对方的喜爱之处并以此为乐。櫂那副得瑟的微笑着实让人看了就有朝他揍一拳的冲动。  
“那积攒了四天的牛奶一定很浓厚吧。”櫂把荤话说得大言不惭，“我很期待。”  
四天会很浓厚吗？盖亚尔脸红着腹诽，櫂到底想干什么他依旧猜不透。  
櫂伸舌濡湿地舔上艳红鼓胀的龟头，灵活的舌尖旋着缠上这块脆弱不堪的软肉，冠状头没入他轻轻泯起的嘴唇，一吸。  
“痛！痛……！”盖亚尔忍不住大叫，坐起了身，“你得先……摸摸我。”他突然有些不好意思。  
“加点……橄榄油？”櫂举起不知什么时候在桌角放的一小瓶橄榄油，朝手心里倒了一些。  
天啊，盖亚尔差点遮住了自己的眼睛，“橄榄油能这么用吗？”  
“不试试怎么知道呢，”櫂在某些奇怪的方面颇有探索精神，“能抹在胸口当然也能抹在这里，反正是外用。我喜欢橄榄油的味道。”  
盖亚尔没有什么余地抗议，櫂已经用抹着油的手指撸上了他的性器。油比润滑液滑得多，为了不在抚慰他的下体时滑脱手，櫂不得不用稍大的力气握住，他的海绵体因而被更紧致地挤压和套弄，无与伦比的快感落在盖亚尔的神经上，急促的喘息无处匿形。  
“啊……哈，哈……呜……”盖亚尔一手按着櫂的肩膀，另一只手胡乱地去够日本青年同样性奋而且几乎顶出了内裤的硬物，“啊……哈……你也，很硬啊。”  
出乎意料地是，櫂反手抓住盖亚尔的手腕制止了后者。“我还没吃完。”他在法国青年的手背上啄下一个吻，“盖亚尔，你要多等会儿。”  
盖亚尔无从得知櫂如何忍耐下身的胀硬感，但既然他本人这么说，那由着他操作也行。  
櫂把法国人的腿跟抬起来些，终于把碍事的内裤一把褪到了脚腕，再由盖亚尔踢蹬两下，就落到桌下去了。或许是站得累了，櫂拖过椅子在餐桌边坐下坐下，正面迎着盖亚尔大幅度敞开的白皙大腿与被橄榄油涂得又滑又亮的阴茎。再往下才是正头戏，他们交换了一个眼神，本该就这样获得默契的共识，但是——櫂多看了盖亚尔两眼，视线中写着一些莫名的挑逗。  
“いただきます。”櫂极其没有必要地插入一句，随后扶着恋人的阴茎，大胆地含入口中。湿润温暖的口腔粘膜将整根性器包裹，灵敏细巧的舌尖顺着硬挺上勃勃跳动的青筋游走，细致地舔过系带与尿道口，若即若离地在顶端吸吮两下又放开，换用双手轮流一上一下地快速撸动。受到如此服侍，阴茎只得给予诚实的回应，清亮的前液由马眼一小股一小股吐出，淌进了櫂的手心。  
盖亚尔的呼吸愈发粗重，快感如同潮水，一波未平一波又起，层层叠叠地逼近他。他喘得厉害，指甲几乎掐进了櫂的肩膀。餐厅里放荡的呻吟声与滑腻腻的液体咕唧声交织在一处，偶尔间杂着櫂也难以掩盖的沉重呼吸，性事的气味也逐渐在空气中生根发芽。  
面色同样绯红的櫂又低下头去含他的硬物，一下子吞得很深，盖亚尔的顶端在更加湿热紧致的地方顶弄两下，很快又被吐出来，交由手掌以恰好的力度反复套弄，如此反复。他浑圆的阴囊同样被舌头舔舐并于手指间揉捏把玩，很快有了点痉挛抽动的意思。龟头已经发热发红到似乎一碰就要泄出来，櫂偏偏避开，转而在撸动至根部时坏心地多施加一点力气，把盖亚尔射精的冲动强制性压下去。前液流得泛滥，盖亚尔被折磨得连连哀喘，在高潮的前一秒被踹得倒退好几步的感觉着实不好受，他终于抱怨起来。  
“别，别玩儿了……你这混蛋，呜呃……啊……”  
“你要去了吗？”櫂手上的动作忽然全部停了下来，只剩指腹若即若离地点在尿道口。  
“不要停……”盖亚尔咬着牙，用气音说话，“让我去……让我射！”他努力地向前顶胯，试图让自己的性器重新顶入櫂的手心。  
“甜点要的可是现榨的牛奶，越新鲜越好。我还没准备好。”  
这时候还在说什么荤话，盖亚尔胸中烦躁的热气又急急地燎燃起来，“快点，櫂……”  
他还没说完，櫂又狠狠地撸动起他的阴茎，又快又准，快感条瞬间蓄满并即将冲破临界点——然后被用力按在马眼的大拇指指腹与扣紧在根部的手指硬生生地堵住了。盖亚尔本来准备说的话瞬时倒灌进大脑，把语言系统搅成一团浆糊，最后出口只有一声尖叫和随之而来的呜咽。他的视野也花成了一片，直到射精感完全被抑制下去，盖亚尔才成功地找回了在这张餐桌上的落点。  
“……我恨你，櫂俊树！”他狠狠地往櫂的身上锤了一拳，但是因为距离问题只擦着了个边。他的眼眶红红的，眼角还挂着一滴将落不落的眼泪。似乎觉得不解气，他又拉过櫂俊树的左手手臂，朝小臂上端咬了一口，皮肤表面除了一时的红印以外并没留下伤口，但估计要痛上五六分钟。  
櫂被这么咬过好几回，已经有了丰富的经验，并不急着查看手上的咬痕，而是用嘴唇去堵盖亚尔的嘴。盖亚尔心中不快，本想回避，后脑勺却被按下来。猝不及防的吻难免磕碰，盖亚尔的嘴唇磕破了一小块，铁锈般的味道在唾液的纠缠中于味蕾上起舞，恰到好处的疼与缠绵的吻让他的大脑重新被投入交合的欲海。  
櫂似乎总算玩够了，听起来认真了许多，“再陪我一会儿。”  
盖亚尔不说话，只看着櫂。后者重新握住那根被撸得水光油亮却没能成功高潮的性器，循序渐进地抚慰套弄，令它恢复到了硬挺的姿态，接着垂下头含住它，旋转着角度舔弄。櫂抽干了口腔火热内壁与勃起之间的空气，让二者紧密无缝地贴合在一起。他不留余力地吮吸精关泌出的腥咸，用粗糙的舌面来回磨蹭敏感的龟头。  
性爱的欢愉如同打火石相击碰出的火星，着床在神经皮层上，便燃起一片热火。“哈……嗯……嗯……真好……就这样……”盖亚尔的手指在櫂硬邦邦的发丝间收紧，“唔……如果你再动什么歪脑筋，我就……把你关到……公寓外面去……”  
櫂没应声，只是更加卖力地用手指捋动盖亚尔阴茎未被口腔包裹着的部分，吸吮的力度也越来越猛烈，把盖亚尔清明的理智逐渐抽出，灌入汹涌的快感。盖亚尔的脚背挺得笔直，脊背紧绷，在预示着那一刻到来的阴茎抽动时仰起头大口地呼出一口气，下一秒便迎来了来之不易的热烈的高潮。櫂没有在前一刻吐出口中炙热的肉棒，大量腥咸的精液尽数喷洒在他的嘴里，伴随着他喉结的滚动被吞咽了下去。  
盖亚尔觉得自己几乎射空了，手脚疲软，肌肉瘫痪，大脑运转暂停，而櫂还意犹未尽似地，想从里面把残留的液体吸出来。高潮过后过分敏感的下体哪里受得了这种刺激，盖亚尔竭尽全力，像在太空中抓住飘离手中的物件一样费力地够到操控自己手臂的神经线，把櫂的脑袋从自己的双腿间托了起来。  
櫂的嘴边还挂着一点白浊的液体，而盖亚尔语言功能尚未恢复，愣神未能说出半个字。  
“好吃，”櫂受盖亚尔费力抬起的手指指示，将嘴角的精液刮在故意伸出给后者看的舌头上，“我很喜欢。”  
“……你……”面红耳赤的盖亚尔只能支吾，不知如何作答，“……够了吧！”  
“不，还不够，”櫂站起身，将浑身尚且软绵绵的盖亚尔捞进怀里，赠上一个精液味道的吻，“今晚你不是还没吃到吗？”

END


End file.
